AIMs of Equestria
by Milo Cloudrunner
Summary: A small child named Milo is adopted, but are his adoptive parents seem to have Ulterior motives. This is a fic I wrote to explain my OC's backstory. This is also my first fic. (P.S. I'm bad at descriptions. please give it a try and tell me what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It started out on a nice day. It seemed like everything was perfect in  
the world and nothing could go wrong... Boy could I be more wrong. It was the  
day of my 7th birthday. My patents had put me in the orphanage when I was 17  
months old... I'm not mad at them. Heck, I'm glad they did what they did. As to  
why...well your about to find out. You see that day there was a small  
celebration for me. We had a lot of fun. Then finally it was time to open  
presents. I was taking my time. There was little of interest. I got stuff like  
some legos, clothes of course, army men, and that's where we are now. 6  
presents in one to go. I ripped through the wrapping paper with little  
enthusiasm. It was a small letter that read, "Congratulations to Milo! You've  
been adopted by John Smith!"

'This was great' I thought 'I'm gonna have a real home!' I read the letter  
aloud and everybody clapped. The kids must have already known, for not a single  
tear was shed. I wasn't too special but some people had very few friends and I  
was their best so... I was torn. I knew I had to go though so I celebrated with  
everybody else. Then my new dad arrived! He was dressed in a black suit with a  
white undershirt and a black tie. He said with a smile, " hey Milo! Ready  
to go?" "Sure!" I responded. I hadn't been so happy in a long  
time.

When I got in the car I noticed something, he really liked black. He wore it  
all over, had a black SUV with black windows, and had some nice black Oakleys.

He got in and turned on the car. "So where are we gonna live!" I asked  
eagerly. "You are gonna live in the A.I.M. bunk room with the rest of you  
scum." he responded bitterly. "Huh?" what was he talking about?  
"But dad-""DO NOT CALL ME THAT! Now let's go."

**Four Years Later**

*RING* "finally" I said as I helped up my opponent, "I thought I  
was gonna have to finish you." I said with a grin.

"Yeah right, I coulda broken that hold in a snap. I just didn't cause I  
didn't wanna hurt you" Andrew said. Andrew was my best friend since my  
"adoption". When I first got to A.I.M., I was taken into a room where  
they knocked me out. When I woke up my head felt like it had been hit by a bus.  
I moaned. "Hey guys. New kids awake." I then proceeded to get hazed  
by the older kids. After they all left another kid my age came in, while I laid  
on the ground in immense pain. "Hey, I'm Andrew, what's yours?" he  
asked in a low whisper. "M-Milo... W-what's y-yours?" I shakily  
answered. "I'm Andrew." back to modern day, me and Andrew went to  
lunch together. "Hey Milo? I need to talk to you" he said in line.  
"Yeah? What about?" he tapped his head. 'Ah' I thought ' he wants to  
talk in private' I opened the mental link via Maruth. Maruth was a small- I  
don't really know. It was a program in your head, implanted when you first  
arrived. They knocked you out to avoid spending huge amounts of money on  
anesthetic. Man these IRS people were annoying. But hey, I'll never be lonely  
again. Now I probably should explain, our IRS didn't mean internal revenue  
service. No it meant international relations service, but people didn't need to  
know about them. Thing about these programs is that they are like people. They  
have feelings and flaws and personalities. It was incredible. Anyway I opened  
up the link and ask what was up. 'Uh I didn't really want anyone to hear this  
but you. I'm... I'm a brony.' he said. There was a long silence as we went to  
our table. 'My gosh Andrew why didn't you say anything!? I've been a closet  
brony for two years now!' from that day forward we were closer than ever.

**Two years later**

"Somebody get over here NOW!" I had just collapsed in the middle of  
a fight causing my block to fail. Andrew had gotten a full power kick to my  
temple. "He's got a grade three concussion at the very least! He needs  
medical treatment stat!" people were rushing around urgently. "Aaron  
call the medics. Josh the first aid kit and the painkillers now!" called  
the drill Sergeant. "HURRY DAMNIT" yelled Andrew.

That day was traumatizing for him. Three weeks his best friend was in critical  
condition because of him, then he was in a coma for a few years. Milo had  
wanted to tell him something really important that day. Maybe there was a  
connection. "Icarus? You there?" he asked his 'aimbot' as we had started  
calling them. "Yes Andrew?" Icarus responded. "Did Maruth tell  
you anything about what Milo wanted to say?" Andrew asked. "No sir,  
however he did ask me to- indicators show you are about to pass out. You may be  
about to find out. Shutting down critical systems." "Icarus wait!  
What do you mea-" he was cut short as he blacked out and entered a state  
of mind completely outlandish to him. The last thing he remembered was  
stumbling over to the stairs... And falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
(Milo's PoV)

It had been an exceedingly interesting day. I had to tell Andrew I was going to equestria! You see in the last few days I started to think of the possibility more and more. Then one day I had a message on my HUD that came with Maruth. It was from PC. At first I thought it meant the places president had never changed his computers title, bur after reading the contents I quickly realized either life was extremely cruel or PC didn't stand for personal Computer. I decided to tell this to Andrew at lunch today.

Classes went by, bruises accumulated, sparring was by far my favorite of all the classes. You could challenge people after you went through the assigned cycle and occasionally we'd hold tournaments. I was pretty high ranking, but me, Andrew, and several others were about even. I had asked Andrew to spar in the spare time. It was going fairly well, I dare say I was winning when I started feeling off. I assumed it was just a particularly nasty hit. Suddenly Andrew threw a kick at my face. The battle was over. From there I could easily parry his kick, drop him to the ground, and force a tap out. I angled my arm, got ready and- suddenly I dropped my arm. My vision was fading as his kick approached my head seemingly in slow motion.

*bang*I flew through- something and strait into a bookcase in a tree-structured library. My head felt like it had exploded, my body was stuck in a weird position, and it felt as though I had a small growth on my rear and two on my back. "Where the Hell am I?" I said as I sat up. "You're in the library mister, do you need any help?" said a female voice that somehow felt familiar. "No I think I just banged my-" I cut my sentence short as I saw the girl- or mare I was looking at. It was twilight sparkle. "Oh my you do need help you're banged up pretty bad. I'll have spike get nurse red heart right away." she continued. "I began to get up to protest her and tell her I was fine but my body refused to move more than an inch."No no that's not-uh- necessary" I said as I managed to pull myself up, "I believe I'm oka- whoa!" I shouted as I fell. "Spike get nurse red heart to bring a stretcher to she called to the dragon leaving who had managed to slip past me."Why do I need a stre-" my question was abruptly cut off as twilight hit me with an anesthetic spell. "Hmm I never asked his name." she observed as she levitated me as she walked towards the hospital.

When I awoke I saw 6 people standing over me. No wait, it was 6 ponies. The mane 6! I sat up straight as quickly as possible resulting in a mind-blowing explosion of pain I'm my head.  
"AHH! Oh hey there Twi-miss library lady" I said barely catching myself, "who are your friends?" the other five cast doubtful glances at each other. "Let us introduce our selves. Ahm applejack." said Aj "Rainbow Dash" followed up Aj with little interest "you can call me Rarity, darling" said (you guessed it) rarity "twilight sparkle" said twilight confidently "the pink ones gone" I pointed out before fluttershy could attempt to introduce herself. "What?! Pinkie...don't mind pinkie pie. She's, well, pinkie pie." oh and this here is fluttershy. "Nice to meet you" said fluttershy softly. "Well nice to meet you all too" I said obsequiously. "I'm Mi- Cloud Runner" "well it's nice to meet you Cloud Runner," said twilight "but we have to go find pinkie"  
"oh okay" I responded "thanks for talkin to me" "bye" "bye"

The moment they left I screamed into my pillow as loud as I could. I had just met the mane 6! Well, minus pinkie pie, but I could guess what she was up to. Well I was feeling better. Maybe I could convince the nurse to let me leave.

I had convinced the ponies at the hospital to let me borrow a wheel chair, seeing that I hadn't learnt how to walk yet. Of course I covered for this by saying I felt weak in the legs and was having trouble walking. So I wheeled myself over, out of town to a nearby forest. "Good a place as any to learn how to walk I suppose." and so, many painful hours later I had walking down pat (mainly because I got chased by dogs and ran, out of instinct) and decided since I was stuck in a tree, (dogs) I might as well try and learn to fly.

I extended my wings carefully and flapped them a few times. "Well it's now or never" I said, as I winced and jumped."I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! OH SHIT, NO I CAN'T" I quickly placed my hooves for a roll. "Oomph" I grunted as I hit the ground hard. I quickly got up as I remembered the bloodthirsty dogs that wanted not but to bite my legs off.

I ran towards ponyville as quickly as possible. 'If I could just make it up that hill' I thought to myself. I quickly redirected myself to reach the top of the hill as fast as my legs would allow. The dogs were 100 feet and closing fast. As I reached the peak of the hill my heart plummeted. It was a cliff. 'Maybe I could climb down the cliff. I can see several spots to-' my thoughts were cut short as a dog pounced pushing me forward... Off of the cliff. "OhhHHHH SHIT!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground at speeds of excess of 50 miles per hour. The ground was coming up fast. "Come on life, I didn't even get a chance to meet pinkie-" I cut myself off as instinct, again, took over. I extended my wings to aim toward the ground so I wouldn't break them right off the bat. Slowly I angled them up. I could feel my body starting to glide. I kept pulling up as fast as I dared, but the ground was coming up fast still. I scanned the ground for something soft to land on. "No such luck" I muttered to myself. I was going to go down in a clearing, just south of ponyville. "This is going to hurt" I said and averted my wings suddenly.*Pop*  
"AHHH" I screamed as my wings dislocated and I impacted on the surface hard. I hated that I had to dislocate my wings but what I did it for was, it slowed me down at least 5 miles per hour, also it made my wings limp preventing further damage from being done.  
I woke up 3 minutes after impact, severely dazed. "Man that hurt." I grumbled as I picked myself up. "Shoot. I've gotta relocate my wings. This is gonna hurt" I said as I picked up a small stick and put it into my mouth. *Pop* "mphhh!" *Pop* "mmmphhh!" I spit out the stick and experimentally flapped my wings. It was too late to get back to ponyville and I didn't want to be caught in the forest I now recognized as the everfree, so I quickly built a lean-to and sharpened a stick with a rock. "I'm gonna need a knife soon." I said as I drifted off to sleep, one eye always remaining open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I awoke to the sound of rustling in a nearby bush. Immediately I got into a crouched position and took out my sharpened stick as well as a rock that was next to me. "Hello?" I called out as I readied myself for a fight, mentally remembering my advanced hand-to-hand combat lessons. Slowly I approached the bush. I stopped about five feet away, deciding to be safe and chuck my rock in first. *THUD* "oomph! What the?! Where am I?!" strange, the voice somehow sounded...Familiar. "Who are you?" I demanded as a young colt, around my age got up. He had a dark blue coat with a purple mane. "Milo?!" "How do you know my name?!" I instantly responded, realizing "Milo, where are you? It's so dark I can't see a- wait... What do you mean we're best friends?" suddenly I recognized the voice."Andrew!?" "What?" "How are you here? I thought I'd left you?" "Left me? Left me were?" suddenly I realized something. He didn't know. He was in equestria, and he didn't know! "Andrew? Look at your hand." "What? wh-" suddenly a dog talked him from behind. "ANDREW!" I immediately leapt into action, tackling the dog. It viciously struggled, scratching and biting my foreleg, but I managed to break its front paw and throw it back. It growled at me but slowly limped off into the distance. By now Andrew's vision had adjusted. He was sitting at the base of a tree, staring dumbstruck at his hooves. "Why... Why are my hands...Hooves?" he asked, stunned. Instantly I responded, "Welcome to Equestria my friend!"

In the morning, we got up as late as we could (a luxury we hadn't had in years) and started walking. As we were walking, I noticed a small lake, just to our left. "hey Andrew. Let's go check out that lake." "Okay cool" "also, in public we need to call each other by our oc names." "Okay" he responded. As we approached the lake I realized I hadn't seen what I looked like yet. We walked up to the lake and I looked into the lake and saw two ponies. They both a cyanos color coat.(the color of lapis lazuli not sky blue) one had a purple mane who he recognized as bright star, Andrews oc, and the other... had a deluded sky blue mane. (Like RDs coat while discorded) Clourunner. They looked like brothers. That was probably a good description of there relationship. They had had each others back for so long, at the facility... "Maruth!"I suddenly said. "wha-" "I forgot about him. Maruth you there?" I heard a low buzz start up. "Critical systems reactivating. Hello milo"  
"Hey Maruth, nice to have you back. Also can you call me Cloudrunner from now on?"I said happily, "verywell Cloudrunner"  
After that we sat by the lake talking to eachother. We got Icarus up and running and talked a while. Then pinkie pies came storming through yelling "fun fun!" we followed them back to the town. Once there we went to the library.

"Hey star, why don't you knock?" " ok" *knock**knock**kno-* the door flew open throwing Andrew into me. "wow!" I said as I caught him, barely staying upright. "sorry, love to talk but busy, too much pinkie. Bye." "wait!" I called out and yanked her back. "what?" she said with an annoyed tone. "twilight this is brightstar, brightstar twilight." "okay well I'd love to chat but too many pinkie pies this time." twilight rushed off towards the town hall. "what was that about?" brightstar asked me. "hey I just got here yesterday." I said. Suddenly he froze, an awestruck look on his face. "what?" I asked, confused. "a d-day ago?!" "yeah why?" "you've been in a coma for a year back on earth!" "what!? I've only been here a day! How could I ha- dude MLD. Remember the time difference?" "oh... That's right..." finally the full realization dawned on me, that he had been living, thinking he was the reason for my coma for more than a year... And he still hadn't forgiven himself."Andrew it's fine. It wasn't you're fault." he had started crying a little. To make one of AIM's subjects cry was almost impossible after the first year... But I'd just done it single handedly...how could I have that much influence over his life... "I know it's just...while you were gone I felt so alone. I had Icarus sure but nobody was quite like you...I-I'm sorry, I just...need a minute" "it's alright", I responded, "you stay here. I'll go find us a place to stay. If you go somewhere" I tapped my head "message me" "*sniff**sniff* alright go on." he said. I walked off and decided something...I was sticking close to brightstar like never before.


End file.
